The Ætherplane Trilogy 2: The Ultimate Endgame
by Cupro the Dragon
Summary: The villains have won. The Unknown Realms is now completely known - wastelands and oceans that cover the world. Our heroes now live in a paradise in hell. What will happen to them?
1. A New Story

A New Story

By CuproTheDragon

Parody of "A New Season" by Dan Fogelman

To the tune of "A New Season."

I'm gonna have to kick you if you sing your different song. (not really)

Yours didn't win an Emmy, now it's time to move along. (mine didn't either)

New Year's not just coming,

Heck, it came, and then it went.

And now it's back with this year's least expected big event!

It's a new story for our heroes and pals.

A new story and it's gonna be scorchin'.

Off on new sprees and new exotic locales.

With new guests who'll cost the author a fortune.

Ember will go reclaim the palace she's the rightful ruler of.

She'll suffer through the hassle

Then go save her one true love. (don't tell her)

It's a new story, so we won't be exploring your tune.

Way back in days of old,

There was a story told

Duh duh duh duh duh duh duh Ætherplane.

Noooo!

It's a new story in your universe, too.

A new story and it's totally trumpin'.

We've got new stories on our old website.

It's true!

And new reprises written by our new songwriters.

You'll stay there with your PC 'til it updates the next chapter.

Yes, I know it's stupid, but still, it's what you heard.

It's a new story.

and your PC, why it's in your room.

They've tried so desperately to win their lives back.

Tried, yes, they've tried, dear god, they've tried.

Though as an author, I could try a plot hack. (I'm not going to)

Where are your reviews?

Come find them, reviews!

When will the plotlines recollide?

It's a new story for our brand new regime.

A new story here in this sunny wasteland.

With new treason to deliciously scheme.

And a new meaning to the words "last stand."

Evil is putting every qualm aside to seize the kingdom's reigns.

It commits some homicide and sings a few refrains.

And in this story, maybe Hiccup will have something in store and -

So in the weeks to come ignore the books that they'll hold.

Skip the football matches

And the tomes gilded with gold.

Screw all of those evil Spyros

And every dragonet.

Give it to the miracle that no one thought you'd get!

It's a new story, though it's still not that long.

A new story with some slightly new shadings.

There's still no reason why I burst into song.

You'll know hell's freezing if I get decent ratings.

Join the planeswalkers

And the author

And the robots

And the ref!

The queen,

The thugs,

The hero,

And the hero's B.F.F.s.

And the whole story ends with people from Rebellious, Tyrannus, and No Man's land in one ginormous battle, to decide who's gonna be the one true kingdom to rule the whole entire...

Way to blow it, you prat. (me)

It's a new story, so hang onto your sword.

A new story which you definitely won't record.

A new story so get comfortable please and let's go-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!


	2. Chapter 1 - Pyrox's Duel

Chapter 1 - Pyrox's Duel

Pyrox was being chased off the battlefield by The Frost Beast. A battle raged nearby, but he had his own battle to fight.

You may be wondering what I'm doing throwing you into the middle of the action. If you are, you have obviously not read _When Universes Collide_, and this is entirely your fault, not mine.

Pyrox's sword burst into flames, and he recklessly (or so it seemed) attacked his opponent. The Frost Beast took the bait. He attacked, and Pyrox flipped him over and pinned him down. "Those are the differences between you and me," Pyrox said. "You lack my intelligence. You also can't learn or improvise. Fix those and you could be a worthy opponent."

"You forgot that I'm still stronger than you," The Frost Beast said. He flipped forwards and caught Pyrox in a rolling attack. They rolled across the ground, attacking each other. Pyrox caught The Frost Beast in the arm with his knife. The Frost Beast's sword managed to hit Pyrox's mask, and created an identical scratch on the mask symmetrical to the first. Light outlined The Frost Beast, then shot in every direction. _What? Why didn't my telekinesis work on him?_ Pyrox thought. Pyrox attacked his enemy, and The Frost Beast's sword came up to block it. The Frost Beast attacked, and Pyrox parried. A flaming tree fell down in between them. "Sorry, gotta go," said Pyrox, and he jumped backwards into the forest.

Pyrox ran through the forest, fighting off any elementals that dared attack him. He ran for several hours and came to the edge of a clearing. _It won't hurt for me to rest for a few minutes,_ thought Pyrox, and he fell asleep.

No one knows exactly how or why Pyrox sleeps, him being a robot and all.

He woke up to sunshine and Ember announcing something. He pulled out a black cloak from his item compartment and put it on. He slinked into the crowd. A brilliant flash encompassed his vision, and he was dropped into an idyllic glen. Butterflies danced, and the sun shined happily. This was paradise in a world of chaos. _I could be happy in a place like this,_ Pyrox thought. _A new place, a new life, a new start._

XXXXXXXXXX

Ember was on a mountain. She breathed in. The air came with a sense of peace. A sound of someone clearing their throat behind her caused her to turn around. She saw Pyrox and froze. _Pyrox is here? How?!_ Ember thought. Pyrox said, "Sorry to interrupt you." _Sorry?!_ Ember thought. _What has gotten into him?!_ "I've come here to apologize," Pyrox said. "I thought killing m-your father would make something better, but it didn't. And now I've caused something a lot worse than I thought I might create."

"Alright, are you sorry enough to help me bring him back?" Ember asked, fully expecting him to say no.

"Well, I thought you could bring him back from the dead without me, or that you simply couldn't do it."

"To bring someone back from the dead, you need the full willingness of the person's killer. Was that a yes or a no?"

"It was a...yes."

Ember was completely taken off guard by this. Pyrox was very serious before, but now he just laughed. "Please tell me you weren't lying," she said.

"I wasn't lying, but you should have seen the look on your face!" Pyrox said. Ember started to magically draw an elaborate pattern of glowing green lines. She waved her hands in the air and started chanting. Thousands of tiny yellow wisps swirled in the middle of the circle pattern. A pulsing light blue wisp came out of Pyrox's head and startled him. _Huh, he actually really cares,_ thought Ember.

I owe you a little explanation. The color of the wisp that comes out of the killer's head shows how much the killer cares.

No wisp = Hates dead person, doesn't care, or doesn't care enough. Spell doesn't work.

Red = Doesn't care much. Distant relative, perhaps?

Orange = Sorta cares.

Yellow orange = Cares, but not strongly.

Yellow = Cares. Closer relative?

Yellow green = Cares strongly.

Green = Cares very strongly.

Light blue = Cares a lot.

Blue = Cares extremely strongly. Maybe a relative in the immediate family?

Violet = Cares very, very, very strongly. True love?

Ember's father, Aklimon, reformed before them. "Um, I'd better leave," said Pyrox. "Nope," Ember said. "You're staying here." King Aklimon formed out of the light. "Pyrox here is asking to be pardoned," Ember said. The briefest of strange expressions flashed across Pyrox's face. Aklimon said, "As you seem to regret your decision earlier, you are officially pardoned."

Pyrox stammered, "Th-thank you." and rushed out of there.

XXXXXXXXXX

Word got out that the king had been raised from the dead. People of all kinds swarmed to the mountain at the end of the valley. A green dragon dove into the cave. She flew out again with a gun of some kind. The king then walked out of the cave and was greeted by bowing waves of people. The king was the color of amber, and he wore a crown and so much golden jewelry that it was hard to see his actual color under all of it.

This particular mountain marked the edge of the sphere of magical force that surrounded the valley. This sphere allowed anyone inside to travel out, but nothing the villains control or the villains themselves could go in. (Pyrox doesn't count because he was just pardoned.) This force sphere's magic is supplied constantly and unconsciously by the people inside it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hysperia (the green dragon I mentioned earlier) dropped down on top of Pyrox. "Hey, get off," Pyrox said affectionately. They had only met a few hours ago, but they had fallen in love at first sight. "The king has something for you," Hysperia said. She threw a device that looked like a walkie-talkie into Pyrox's hands. "Thanks," Pyrox said.

"I'll go return this to the king now," she said, gesturing to the gun she was holding.

"Okay," Pyrox said. "Don't forget to come back when you're done!" Pyrox called out.

"I won't!"

_This tracking device is a double agent,_ Pyrox thought. _It helps me stay away from The Frost Beast when I don't want trouble, and it'll help me get at him when I do._

**Anyone like the plot twists? Don't worry, Hiccup, things will get pretty crazy later.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Back of the Slate

Chapter 2 - Back of the Slate

**Hiccup2484 is making a story, _Pilot_! You should read it!**

Spyro, Ember, Lightning, and I met near Boundary Mountain. Blade had something to do, but she always had something to do, so I didn't worry about it.

Ember, said, "Tomorrow, we're holding a convention to discuss...everything. By the way, if you see Pyrox around here, don't be surprised. He's been pardoned."

"Pyrox has been pardoned?! What were you thinking?!" asked Spyro. "Not that I'm not grateful or him saving us, but seriously?!"

"Yes. I think he might be turning over a new leaf. Also, the king's back," Ember said.

"Like, back from the dead? I didn't know anyone could do that," I (Cupro) said.

"Well, it's very uncommon and pretty hard, but yes." Ember said.

Lightning asked, "Does anyone know that Pyrox killed the king?"

"No," Ember replied, "and that probably helps. Anyway, see you at the convention!" Ember left.

"That was all she had to say?" I asked.

"Do you have more to say?" asked Lightning.

"Touché. Bye!"

Everybody left.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pyrox was building a fence when Hysperia fluttered down.

"Hi," Hysperia said.

"Hi," Pyrox said back.

"Why are you building a fence?" Hysperia asked.

"So nobody else will go and build something here."

"Well, there's an event that everyone is required to attend. They're going to do a census and talk about important things and stuff. Have you heard about it?"

"Yeah, I heard about it." _Carousing with the people will be a strategic move. Also, this will give me time to do a few...things._

"Want some help with the fence?"

"You said it. It's making my arms ache, my legs ache, my head ache..."

"Let me go get some tools, then. Love you!"

"Love you!"

_She should be gone for a while,_ Pyrox thought. _Gives me time to collect a few things._ He carefully put his tools down and walked to the nearby cave. This particular cave was once a mine. He went to the storage closet and took two platinum ingots. Pyrox walked out of the cave and started working on his fence again.

XXXXXXXXXX

I was walking on a path through a sunny forest and came out into an open plain. _Did I miss him? I could have sworn that I didn't make a single mistake._ Like I just cued the event, I found him. I walked over to Pyrox, who was making a fence. "Hey," I said while I was behind him, and he jumped and exclaimed like he was startled, because, well, he was.

I chuckled and said, "So what's all this about being pardoned?" I asked. Pyrox relaxed a little.

Pyrox said, "So, I killed the king, and so I became a criminal. Then I saw what I had done. I went to tell Ember that I was sorry, and found out that she knew a spell to raise someone from the dead, but it required the person's killer's cooperation. She resurrected Aklimon. I must have missed something, because for some reason, they found I actually regretted my decision, and I was pardoned."

Hysperia then flew down to the fence. "Oh, hey," said Pyrox. "Cupro, this is Hysperia. Hysperia, this is Cupro." We greeted each other in the traditional way.

"I should be going now," I said.

"Bye!" Pyrox called as I took to the air.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Whew, he's finally gone,_ thought Pyrox. Pyrox continued building his fence until sundown. "I'm exhausted," Pyrox said. "but I think we're done." They were. "Good night," he said to Hysperia. She said, "Good night." and flew to where she was living.

Pyrox walked back into the mine and took a few tools from the toolbox next to the wall. He dug his claws into a barely visible crack and pulled hard. A secret door opened out of the cave wall. _That's the first time I actually got that right._ He walked in and put the platinum into his special forge. He started a fire in it, and went to his machines. He picked up a bucket of bolts and started screwing some in. When all the bolts were screwed in, he checked the forge. Still heating. _Well, if it's still heating, I may as well program these computers._ He sat down at a desk with a computer, the Nexus, on it and started writing code. When he was finished, he pulled out the central processing units of the robots, connected them to the Nexus with wires, and downloaded the code.

Pyrox checked the platinum. It was ready to be shaped, so he brought it to the anvil and pounded it with a hammer until it was the right shape, a curved triangle with 90-degree angles. He put it, the last piece, into place on his robot. He placed the CPUs into the robot's heads and gave them instructions. At the stroke of midnight, he let them loose.

_Make an omelette, break a few eggs. If you're too good at it, break a few eggs purposefully to keep them unsuspicious,_ thought Pyrox.

He threw a cloth over the Nexus, put the forge out, tucked the anvil away, put the tools back, and closed the door.

_I'm keeping a blank slate, but I'm writing on the back of it and hoping that they don't turn it over. I'm playing with fire, and I can hopefully put it out soon._


	4. Chapter 3 - The Nexus

Chapter 3 - The Nexus

_Starting..._

_Running diagnostics._

_Scanning for viruses._

_(0) viruses found._

_Searching code for errors._

_(0) errors found._

_Searching for inefficient code._

_(4) sections of inefficient code found._

_Double-checking code-fixing code._

_(0) errors found._

_Rewriting inefficient code._

_Waiting..._

_Double-checking all code._

_(0) errors found._

_Double-checking sentience code._

_(6) sections of inefficient code found._

_Auto-correct? [Yes/No]_

The Nexus flashed this across its screen and saw a bored Pyrox sitting at the desk, sipping some coffee. He leaned over and pressed a button.

_{No.}_

_Show inefficient code? [Yes/No]_

_{Yes.}_

_Opening (Code Sentience Code)..._

The Nexus scrolled down to the alleged code, highlighted in green and red.

If you know how to code, this is different. Pyrox has made his own programming language, X-.

_|able to| modify transistors (left, right, straight, __slant left__, __slant right__)_

_|able to| command robots __Examples__:__(attack (autofill object), build (autofill __**shape properties**_ _variable), __move (autofill number) mph (autofill number) degrees (autofill number) (autofill __**distance**_ _variable)__, grab (autofill object), guard (autofill object), play (autofill __**game**_ _variable, produce (autofill object), shut down, turn on)_

_|to speak| __vibrate speaker_ _(__autofill sequence__)_

_|have to| __**follow Pyrox's directions**_

"Sir, I believe that the way you have coded my direction-following sequences is inefficient and should be second priority," the Nexus said.

"Second?" Pyrox asked. _That's new._

"Yes. Whatever you are doing probably more important. This was one of the lines of inefficient code I fixed."

"I just happen to be adding and refining code. So technically it's first priority."

"Just as I fix myself. Ha ha."

_Note to self: Fix the Nexus's laugh track._ Pyrox said, "Auto-correct all code except for direction-following code."

"Doing so. Fixed."

Pyrox clicked "follow Pyrox's directions." Thousands of lines of code flashed across the screen in three seconds, and then the code that "follow Pyrox's directions" was shorthand for was highlighted in yellow. Pyrox corrected it with suggestions from the Nexus - they weren't entirely unhelpful - and added his new code. He ran diagnostics again, and fixed the errors. He left the "inefficient" code, to see how it performed. He then fixed the laugh track. He finalized the code.

_Checking code for viruses._

_(0) viruses found._

_Checking code for errors._

_(0) errors found._

_Encoding code with Pyrox's Code..._

_Code encoded._

_Encoding encoded code with the Nexus Code..._

_Code encoded._

_Converting encoded code to binary..._

_Program compiled._

_Updating code..._

_Code updated._

_Finalizing code..._

_Code finalized._

"Alright, tell robots BD-14 through 18 to report on their mission."

"Relaying responses."

"**We're making good time. We're almost there. We made sure to kill a few things here and there to throw them off,"** said BD-14.

"Well, make sure you finish before dawn, BD-14. I don't want anyone seeing this."

"**Yes, sir."**

"End of report," the Nexus said.

"There's half an hour till dawn, and the convention is today. I've already slept two hours, all I need, but that means I'm fully awake until dawn to worry about all of this!" Pyrox said.

"Maybe you should take a panic pill."

"That's probably a good idea. Shut yourself down." The Nexus shut down. Pyrox threw a cloth over it, took a panic pill, laid down in the center of the fence, and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

An alarm woke him up. _This has better be good, it's ten minutes till dawn._ He rushed to the room, pulled the cloth off of the Nexus, and pressed the power button.

_Starting..._

_Running diagnostics._

"Skip the diagnostics. I'm in a rush," Pyrox said.

"All right. What seems to be the problem?" the Nexus replied.

"There seems to be a mission update."

"Oh, yes. Playing transmission."

BD-14 only needed to say: "Mission accomplished."

Pyrox's jaw dropped. "I did not actually think that would work. Nexus, call BD-14 for me."

"**BD-14 here. What do you need us to do, sir?"**

"Link your consciousnesses to the Nexus web, then destroy yourselves in a way that makes it look like The Frost Beast did it going down fighting."

"**Yes, sir."**

"End of call," said the Nexus.

"The Frost Beast going to be rebuilt by Primus once we get back to Mechanus, anyway," said Pyrox.

"May I suggest turning me off instead of shutting me down? That way I can gather intelligence."

"Good idea. But whatever happens, don't turn yourself on. Turn on silent mode."

_Silent mode enacted._

"Good. Now turn off."

The Nexus's screen turned off, and Pyrox through a cloth over it. Pyrox took a silver ingot from the storage and put it on the desk. He took a pouch from the things he kept on his desk, and put his tools back into the toolbox. He then strode off towards the convention.

XXXXXXXXXX

I (Cupro) flew towards the center of the valley. I flew over the forest, which stank of dead meat today. _Did a herd of animals suffocate in a landslide or something last night?_ I thought. I saw Pyrox and Hysperia walking together to the gathering. _They're so cute together._ I dropped into the plaza where the convention was being held. Most people were already there, because I have a habit of arriving exactly five minutes earlier than the event starts. I took my spot near the front. (There really isn't a front, it was just near the podium.) Pyrox took his seat behind me a bit later, and at 7 o' clock sharp, King Aklimon flew down to the podium, followed by Ember, who took her seat next to Spyro.

"First deal of the day: I'm back," said Aklimon.

I heard a "You were gone?" from behind me, too quiet for the king to hear.

"We'll start with the small stuff, then work our way up to the big stuff. First of all, a census." A few people started counting the people here. "Five hundred forty-six? That's it?! Anyway, we need to figure out what to name this world."

There were shouts of weird names. "Wasteland!" "Apocalypse World!" "Ætherplane!" Everyone started agreeing on "Ætherplane." "So that's settled," said Aklimon. "Now, should we fight to stop evil, or just stay here and let the rest of the multiverse fall to evil?" It was a unanimous vote that we should fight. "Also, all people here need to go through training to become more effective fighters." There was a groan from somewhere behind me. "Also, there is a camouflaging sphere that has spontaneously appeared around our shield. Everything else will be figured out by government officials." A hand immediately shot up. "Yes?"

A voice said, "Are you sure that we should be putting our lives in the hands of politicians?"

"There will also be representatives of the people, scientists, tacticians, and anyone else who actually wants to appear at a really boring meeting."

Another voice said, "When and where is this meeting?"

"3 o' clock tomorrow in the King's Cave. Now, if nobody has any further questions, a feast and party has been prepared. Let this be your first (and hopefully not your last) day of true happiness on the Ætherplane."

XXXXXXXXXX

Pyrox walked around, talked a bit, got to know a few people, and left before everyone else. He walked to where his fence was, and walked into the abandoned mine. He walked to the secret door, and almost opened it before he saw Lightning's shadow behind him. _Now I know one person that doesn't trust me,_ Pyrox thought. Instead, he walked over to the storage and pulled out a silver ingot and put it into a forge that he lit.

He pulled out an anvil, hammer, and tongs. When the silver was ready to be shaped, he pulled out of the forge and put it onto the anvil. He shaped it into a second horn for his head. He produced a camera and screen out from his item compartment - he knew Lightning was still watching, but how else was he going to replace his second horn? - and put the camera behind his head and the screen in front of him. He put a coal each from the forge into what was left of his second horn and his replacement - they were hollow - to heat them up. He then took the coals out once his horns were hot enough and hammered the new horn into the stump of the old one.

He saw Lightning leave, and Pyrox looked around to see if he was really gone. Once he was sure, he went into his secret lair. Mechanical parts littered the floor, what he was working on. He pulled the cloth off of the Nexus, and said, "Nexus, turn on."

_Starting..._

_Running diagnostics._

The Nexus ran through the entire sequence that started this chapter. "Nexus, turn off silent mode," Pyrox said when it was done.

"Silent mode switched off." the Nexus said.

"I was almost caught. Show me the last five minutes of security footage."

"Doing so."

He saw Lightning sneaking in behind him and watching him. Nothing remarkable. Pyrox assembled the pieces on the floor into a flat machine, two earphone cups with wires, a keyboard, and a screen. He connected the Nexus to the flat machine with some wires. "Nexus, download your consciousness, programs, and the Nexus Web onto this machine."

"Ok, working...done."

"Good." Pyrox stuck the machine under his mask, put the other things into his item compartment, and smashed the computer that used to be the Nexus. He put what was left into a forge in a platinum bucket and lit it. When the pieces melted, he put out the fire and dumped the big piece of steel into a far mining room. _Now to put my plan into action._

**Sorry about this, but some of the typing characters I used aren't available for use on FanFiction.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Knowledge is Power

Chapter 4 - Knowledge is Power

Pyrox set up a sign that read, "Out on a reconnaissance mission."

Of course, as with anything with Pyrox, this was only half true.

Pyrox flew over to where his robots had destroyed The Frost Beast. He breathed in the strange smell of ionized air. He had stolen a weapon called the Deionizer before the First Battle. Strangely enough, the Deionizer ionizes atoms, not deionizes them.

The Deionizer sends a special kind of electricity at the target. The electricity breaks apart covalent bonds in the molecules of the target and turns the atoms into ions. Nothing can keep itself together with so many ions in place of molecules in its body, and so the target explodes into microscopic atoms.

Now, this...target...happened to be the Frost Beast. Pyrox scanned the area and found what he was looking for under a fern. A sphere of onyx, one side glowing white and the other side black that casted darkness around it. It went straight into Pyrox's item compartment. He took the Deionizer back from the wrecked robots. He surveilled the site again and decided that it looked the least suspicious it could. He took off towards the outside. He felt something, like a small electric shock, as he passed through the border.

He was greeted with a scene that it had come straight out of an apocalypse story, which, incidentally, it had. Rocks littered the orange ground, casting long shadows that somehow saddened his soul. Things that were once hills where now just outcrops of blasted rock. Mount Rebellious was just visible on the horizon, still streaming lava, with the stone hand turning above it, the one thing that wasn't apocalypse orange by now. Smoke hung in the air, clouding Pyrox's vision and caused him to cough. He looked behind him and saw a valley of rocks. _They weren't lying when they said that the valley was camouflaged,_ Pyrox thought. Boulders surrounded the mountains around the valley, and a light blue dragon was darting between them, paying much more attention to the ground than to the air.

Pyrox didn't expect this. He had wanted to go out, steal-retrieve! a few items, and check out what was happening around the Enduring Valley, in that order. But the day never goes as planned.

Pyrox has two selves: a dragon form - his original form - and a humanoid form under his command that was formed from his will. I didn't mention this before because it wasn't important. (OK, I lied. I found this out just now. That's why I didn't mention it before.) He sent his humanoid self to meet with this dragon and flew off towards Mount Rebellious.

XXXXXXXXXX

I (Cupro) sat down, thinking about the outside world. What had happened to it? That was when I decided to see what was going on outside. I saw the same scene that Pyrox saw. I saw Pyrox flying in the distance towards Rebellious. I decided to follow him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Demku is a light blue dragon covered in fur with bird wings instead of dragon wings, with eyes with dark blue scleras and white pupils. He talked to the robot in front of him, a dark grey android with a red mask and two horns. "What are you doing around here?" asked the robot.

"I'm patrolling the outside of this valley," Demku said.

"I'm curious as to why you aren't with the rest of us," android Pyrox said.

"Oh, you would be surprised," Demku replied. "I need to deliver a message to a person named Cupro. Do you know him?"

"Oh, yeah. I can take a message."

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXX

Blade screwed the last bolt into place. She looked at her creation, satisfied with what she saw. This had taken two days to make. The aluminum reflected the sun perfectly. Why hadn't she thought of this before? An antimatter ballista, one of the most powerful weapons she had ever thought of, sat before her.

An antimatter ballista is an oversized version of the positron rifle. It utilizes tanks of hydrogen gas to fuel nuclear fusion in its combustion chamber, which produces positrons, the antimatter form of electrons, and sends them towards the target. The positrons destroy the air in the same way it destroys targets. When the beam of positrons hits the target, the positrons in the beam and the electrons in the target annihilate each other in an explosion. Then, since the target has had electrons turned to energy, there is less negative charge, and the protons repel each other, and the target explodes again. These explosions are called first-stage air feedback, second-stage air feedback, first-stage explosions, and second-stage explosions, respectively. The entire process happens in a time too short to count.

She tested it. A stream of white light went through the air and hit a tree. It exploded in a blinding flash that was so bright it damaged her circuits. _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to simply test this._ She instantaneously posted a meme that said, "One does not simply test an antimatter ballista."

She walked back into her workshop to fix herself.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Ember," said Spyro.

"Hi," Ember said back. They were at the base of Boundary Mountain.

"What's going on?" asked Spyro.

"I'm thinking about how we failed miserably in the First Battle."

"It seems like you always find something to mope about now."

"It's mostly a lure to do THIS!" Ember noogied Spyro and they fell over.

"But seriously, why are you always inviting me in and no one else?" Spyro asked.

Ember said, "Because you understand me in a way not even my father does. I trust you." She nervously flicked her tail around, like she really wanted to say something, but was prevented from doing so.

"What's bothering you?" asked Spyro.

Ember was sometimes really glad that she had red scales, so nobody could tell when she was blushing. "I don't want to tell you."

"Why did you go with that speech, and then not tell me something? Didn't you just say that I understand you and that you trust me?"

Ember smothered her giggles in her talons and with a little bit of magic. "Good point," she said. Ember took a few deep breaths and said, "I like you, Spyro."

Spyro was so startled by this that he fell over. "You did a really good job of hiding it. I mean, I like you, too, but I'm not sure if I like you more than a friend."

Ember had expected this, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

Spyro thought, _Why did I say that? She admitted that she likes me. Why can't I admit that I like her?_

XXXXXXXXXX

I hid behind a tree just as Pyrox started to look around. He jumped around a few trees and disappeared. I followed him and saw him dive into the underground complex that was on that floating island. _How did he know about that?_ I thought. _It was kept top secret!_ I slinked into the complex behind him. Pyrox went into the supercomputer room. I jumped in before the door closed. Pyrox looked around, and I dived behind a computer section, hoping I wasn't too late in doing so. He turned back to Alex, the computer. He pressed a button on the computer, and it turned on. "Voice authorization required," Alex said. Pyrox pulled out something and slammed it into the computer, electrocuting it and managing to log him in. He then started to delete and type code. From what I could tell, he was hacking into Alex. He continued for three hours, sometimes talking to himself. He then turned it off, and walked out.

I walked up to Alex. "Voice authorization required," he said. "Cupro," I said in response. "Voice authorization failed," Alex said.

I forgot to say this before, but I, Tesla, Lightning, Tarnish, Icicle, and Blade all have TRCs in our brains, although Tarnish's and Icicle's are shut down. TRCs are devices that allow users to telepathically communicate with each other and any device that has a TRC installed into it. I commanded Alex to log in as Cupro. Alex's telepathic response was: _Sorry, that user no longer exists._ Pyrox definitely hacked into Alex. I asked Alex what users are on him. His response was: _Pyrox and The Nexus. Other users can sign up on the Nexus Web._ I told Alex to log me in as a guest user. I then created my user. Awaiting confirmation... I groaned, and continued to do stuff. I copied down Alex's code, altered it, and put it in a secure place on the Nexus Web. I called Topaz over with my Einstein watch and asked her what I could do. She said that I could simply perform a factory reset. So I did.

This was able to be read on the screen after it reset.

_Welcome._

_Learning systems activated._

_Ridding code of viruses._

_Working..._

_Create users now?_

_[Yes/No]_

I clicked _{Yes.}_ and set up some user accounts.

_First user:_

_Blade_

_Password: {REMOVED}_

_Add personal info?:_

_Robot dragon, mainly gold/blue/red_

_Second user:_

_Cupro_

_Password: {REMOVED}_

_Add personal info?:_

_Copper/silver dragon hybrid, IQ of 140_

_No third user created at this time._

I double-checked the code and altered it to keep Pyrox out.

_Pyrox hasn't switched sides. We need to crack down on him and this whole world._


	6. Chapter 5 - The Spider's Webs

Chapter 5 - The Spider's Webs

Ember wasn't as surprised as she thought she would be. Maybe because she thought about it. But when I burst through the door, spouting what I had seen, she knew. Suspicions confirmed. She told me to sit down and explain what I saw. I explained how he had hacked into Alex, and about this Nexus Web thing I knew nothing about. "I'll call him in to court later."

XXXXXXXXXX

Demku paced. He always paced nowadays, being a guardian and all, but this was different. He thought, _Why hasn't Cupro come over yet? I was told he would arrive immediately after hearing this. Unless the others were expecting too much of him. Or he's busy. Or... he was never told at all and Pyrox was lying._ His head snapped up. That must be it. Pyrox was acting strangely, and the inhabitants of No Man's Land seemed perfectly honest. _It looks like I'm going to have to deliver this message myself._ Demku walked into the valley.

One second, he was in a tumble of rocks. The next, he was in a lush valley. Demku had to congratulate himself on the splendidness of his spell. A few humans shuffled around, going from one place to the next, dragons soared through the air, chatting, and everyone else was training. He flew to the place where he was told I would be.

He knocked at the cave wall, and someone shouted, "Come in!"

He walked in to see a judgemental princess and an exhausted lunatic. (That lunatic is me.)

He pointed at me and asked, "Are you Cupro?"

I said, "Yes. You?"

"Demku." Demku said.

"I'm Ember," said Ember, and shook Demku's talon (hand).

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Demku.

"Not really," said Ember.

"I was told to give a message to Cupro," Demku said.

Ember said that it could wait.

"So, who are you?" asked Ember. "By the way, I'm the princess here, and I recently found out a few important things, so if you could make this quick, that would be great."

Demku said, "I was the one that camouflaged this valley-

"Thanks," Ember interjected.

-and I just met a person called Pyrox who..." Demku tried to think of a polite way to say it, but he couldn't. "...lied to me about something rather important."

"Alright, now what about that message?" Ember asked.

Demku said, "There are a colony of survivors in No Man's Land, what we call the section of land beyond the Enduring Valley if you're drawing lines from Mount Rebellious. Many of Cupro's people are among them."

"Okay," said Ember. "We'll go contact them. How would you like to be a lawyer?"

Demku replied, "I wouldn't, but I'm good at it."

"That's the spirit!" Ember said.

"I should probably go now," I said, getting up. Ember said bye and Demku followed me.

XXXXXXXXXX

I flew over the mountains and on until I flew over a lake, another mountain range, and then I saw a colony of survivors. I flew down and looked around awkwardly. I was tapped on the back and I turned around. Aqua then punched me in the shoulder, and shouted, "You're back!"

"I don't recall going anywhere," I said.

Aqua smiled. "I missed you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ember looked out at the human work force, and started giving orders. "Move that over here, it's in the wrong place! Get that away from the trees, there are going to be some big things here! Hurry up, we only have all day!"

Spyro then flew up to Ember and asked, "What's all this, then?"

"We're holding a preliminary hearing tomorrow." said Ember.

"Refresh my mind, what is that again?" asked Spyro.

"A preliminary hearing is a hearing where we decide if there is enough evidence to try someone for a crime."

Spyro twitched, and finally managed to stammer, "Who and what?"

"Pyrox has been accused of first-degree murder, grand theft, accessing a computer and obtaining information through unauthorized access, kidnapping, false imprisonment, and assault."

"That's a long list. Do you have proof?"

"That's what we're going to find out."

XXXXXXXXXX

Pyrox said, "Give me some important updates."

The Nexus replied, "A preliminary hearing has been scheduled for tomorrow. The charges against you are first-degree murder, grand theft, accessing a computer and obtaining information through unauthorized access, kidnapping, false imprisonment, and assault."

Pyrox gulped. _I'd better prepare for the inevitable,_ he thought.


	7. Chapter 6 - To Try or Not to Try

Chapter 6 - To Try or Not to Try

**Demku and Glint are mine. Jet-Vac belongs to Activision®.**

A huge group of people of all kinds sat down. A gold dragon, Glint, the judge, sat behind the bench. Jet-Vac sat behind the table reserved for the offense, which had a huge stack of papers on it. Demku and Pyrox sat behind the table table reserved for the defense, which had a substantially smaller amount of papers on it.

Glint asked, "Would Cupro come to the stand?"

I walked to the stand.

Glint asked, "Do you, Cupro, swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

I said, "I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth." while putting my hand over my heart.

Glint asked, "Does the offense have any questions for the witness?"

Jet-Vac, on offense, said, "Yes, Your Honor."

He asked me, "Where were you at 10:37 AM yesterday?"

I said, "I was in the underground complex, following Pyrox."

"What did you see Pyrox do?"

"He hacked into Alex, the sentient supercomputer, and Pyrox brought him under his control."

Jet-Vac said, "No further questions, Your Honor."

Glint asked, "Does the defense have any questions for the witness?"

Demku, on defense, said, "Actually, yes, Your Honor."

Glint said, "You can dispense with the 'Your Honors' now."

Demku asked me, "Did Pyrox give you permission to follow him?"

I said, "No."

"Did he know you were following him?"

"Pyrox could give you a more truthful answer than I could, but I don't think so."

A ghost of a smile flickered across Glint's face.

"No further questions," Demku said.

I walked back to my seat and Glint asked, "Will Blade come to the stand?"

Blade walked to the stand and swore her oath.

Glint said, "Offense?"

Jet-Vac said, "I understand that you have very little and very vague proof against Pyrox. Would you care to explain it?"

Blade said, "I got alerts from Alex that said that his code was being altered. That's everything I have relevant to this case."

Jet-Vac said, "No further questions."

"Defense?"

"No questions," replied Demku.

Blade took her seat and Topaz was called to the stand. She swore to tell the truth.

Jet-Vac asked, "What proof do you have against the defendant?"

Topaz replied, "I have security camera footage. Do you care to see it?"

Jet-Vac said, "No. Simply knowing that it exists will be enough."

Pyrox shouted, "Objection! We need to see at least some of it to see that it does exist and that it's relevant to the case."

Glint said, "Objection sustained. Topaz, would you show us a section of this footage?"

A few people pulled out a white screen and Topaz projected the first section of the recording onto it. It showed Pyrox going underground complex and me following him. "Will that be sufficient?" Glint asked.

"Yes," grumbled Pyrox.

"No further questions," said Jet-Vac.

"Now would Demku come to the stand?"

"Me?" Demku asked.

"Yes," said Glint.

Demku walked up to the witness stand. He swore his oath.

Jet-Vac asked him, "At 10:23 AM yesterday, did Pyrox commit fraud?"

Demku said, "From what I have inferred, yes."

"No further questions."

"Now, because of a lack of a defense lawyer for this witness, the defendant can take the place of the defense lawyer for this witness and this witness only," said Glint.

This was a plot twist that I didn't plan to put in here, but, hey, unplanned plot twists are usually better than planned ones.

Pyrox walked up to Demku and asked, "Where was I at 10:23 AM yesterday?"

Demku said, "Right outside the Enduring Valley."

"What is the distance between the Enduring Valley and the underground complex?"

"One hundred twenty miles."

"Is this a distance that a dragon can fly in fourteen minutes?"

"No."

"These statements stand," Pyrox said.

"Now, would Lightning, Head of Internal Security, come to the stand?" asked Glint.

Lightning stood behind the stand and took his oath.

Jet-Vac asked him, "You said that you have very complicated proof do against Pyrox for first-degree murder and grand theft. Could you summarize it for us?"

Lightning said, "I witnessed robots destroying The Frost Beast. These robots then started to report to Pyrox. They then destroyed themselves. Upon investigation, my associates and I found that these robots were connected to the Nexus Web. Later, Pyrox arrived at the scene of the crime, taking something from the wreckage that he claimed to be a very powerful artifact when talking to himself."

"No further questions," Jet-Vac said.

"Defense?" Glint asked.

"Nothing to ask."

Glint said, "There is enough evidence to try Pyrox for all charges he has been accused of, plus fraud. Court dismissed."

**Sorry about the poor quality of this chapter, but I was listening to music by the Stupendium on YouTube that was so good that it shut my creativity down.**

**Keep reading, writing, and using your imaginations! Goodbye!**

_CuproTheDragon_


	8. Chapter 7 - Guilty?

Chapter 7 - Guilty?

**Primus belongs to Wizards of the Coast, LLC.**

"Give me some info on the case," Pyrox said.

The Nexus replied:

Defendant: Pyrox

Charges: First-degree murder, grand theft, accessing a computer and obtaining information through unauthorized access, kidnapping, false imprisonment, assault, fraud.

Witnesses: Cupro, Topaz, Blade, Lightning.

Judge: Glint

Offense lawyer: Jet-Vac

Defense lawyer: Demku

Jury: Carlos Erikson, Quadrone #231, Tarnish, Grruk Rauklan, Wilson Raker, Natalie Jefferson, Peter Sherwood, The One With Time, Vincent, Draenon Gronak, The Grim Reaper, Lefty.

Who was murdered: The Frost Beast

What was stolen: The Lunar Stone and the Deionizer

The accessed computer: Alex, sentient supercomputer of Dragon Island Underground Complex

Obtained information: Confidential information on several people and battle tactics

Who was kidnapped: Alex

Who was falsely imprisoned: Alex

The thing that was lied about: You didn't take a message to Cupro.

The thing that was told: You would take a message to Cupro.

Who was lied to: Demku

"What's the evidence?"

"There is much evidence, and people are still acquiring more."

Pyrox saw his fence. He had started to build a house, so part of a frame was up. He decided that if he ever got the time to build a home in his world, he was going to make a house like this. He dropped down to see several iron golems wearing gloves in front of it. One of them said, "We need to confiscate something from you. Hand us the Deionizer." He knew from his experiences that iron golems are not to be messed with, especially if there's more than one, so he reluctantly handed them the Deionzer. They then tromped off. He thought, _I guess there's nothing else to prepare for. Better get back to work._ He stood up on his hind legs to reach a higher bit.

Then he saw Hysperia walking up to him. He had been looking out for only himself for so long that he never thought about how his actions might affect her. She was probably very disappointed in him. Would she not love him anymore? Did other people take offense to her presence because she was associated with a criminal?

All of this ran through Pyrox's head in a split second, and he dropped his hammer onto his foot.

"Ow!" he yelled, grasping his foot. "Stupid hammer!"

Hysperia chuckled, and continued walking at a leisurely pace while Pyrox was jumping around on one foot, holding the other.

"You can be quite ridiculous sometimes," Hysperia said as Pyrox was busy trying to not fall over.

Pyrox eventually fell on his back. He asked, "You mean the hearing or the hammer?"

"Both, actually." Hysperia liked to take a lighthearted approach to things.

Pyrox sat up and said, "I've got something to confess." He took off his mask. "I'm not actually a robot. I was once a regular dragon, and whenever I sustained a serious injury, I'd replace the injured part with a robotic one."

"I'm not entirely surprised," said Hysperia.

"I thought, since I'm probably going to have to take it off anyway, I might as well show you early."

"You've caught yourself in quite the trap," said Hysperia.

"You...don't hate me for the...things I did?" asked Pyrox, standing up.

Hysperia held his hand and responded, "Pyrox, you could have done something so horrible that you're sentenced to death, and I'd still love you. Love isn't about finding each others' faults and blaming each other for the things that have happened, it's about moving on and accepting the parts of us that are imperfect, even if it's a long shot."

And they had their first kiss.

"I honestly thought you would say something a lot less deep," said Pyrox.

"I'm unpredictable, and that's why you love me," said Hyperia back.

Pyrox said, "You know me too well."

XXXXXXXXXX

Primus stormed around with anger. So this is what it was like to be bound into a material form. He couldn't be everywhere at once, give orders across infinite distance, he couldn't do any of that anymore. He walked up a mountain on a sideways gear. Primus looked into the distance. It seemed just like Mechanus, but at the horizon, it turned into true land and sea. He decided to get to the place where everyone else was.

He got a mental message that The Frost Beast had been destroyed, and he reformed him. He already had the image in his mind. The Frost Beast appeared in front of him.

No doubt this jumble caused chaos, and he wanted order. Order. He would bring his army and reestablish law and order.

XXXXXXXXXX

Five minutes before the trial started, I sat down. The court had Pyrox take his mask off as soon as he arrived. His face was red violet and looked a lot like Spyro's. He had emerald green eyes.

Red violet - looks like Spyro - secretive - glitching with time magic - protecting Spyro and Ember - not a robot - All of these pieces clicked together in my brain.

I told Spyro and Ember, "I may have just figured out something about Pyrox."

Ember asked "What is it?"

I said, "If I told you, it could mess things up."

Pyrox shot me a dirty look. Yep, I was right.

To sum up the trial, I'll skip ahead to the last bit.

"Guilty!" Glint said, banging his gavel on the bench. "You are sentenced to twenty years of prison. You have one day to prepare." The testimonies were good, the evidence was overwhelming, and everyone in the court area thought that he deserved it.

Well, everyone but one.

Hysperia was starting to worry.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Malfire was searching for the place where he knew everyone was hiding. That many people don't just disappear without a trace. He flew on, and right into an invisible wall. He saw nothing in it. It must be a camouflaging wall. He said, "Computer, record location."

"Camouflaging wall, 307.9 degrees relative to sunrise location, 143.8 miles from Mount Rebellious." his handheld device said.

_Ooh, I'm going to have some fun,_ Malfire thought.


	9. Chapter 8 - Escape to Hell

Chapter 8 - Escape to Hell

**I left out some important-ish details in the last chapter. You should go reread it. The quote belongs to HeroKP on MTG Cardsmith.**

_So, I'm going to prison. I'd be surprised if they didn't send me there,_ thought Pyrox. He walked to his fence with Hysperia. He said to her, "Remember when you said that you didn't care what I did?"

"That was just yesterday. Why, are you planning to escape?" she asked.

"Umm...yeah," Pyrox said.

"I'm coming with you," said Hysperia.

"How come you're always one sentence ahead of me?"

"I know you." Hysperia grinned. "Let's get our stuff."

"I've already got my stuff," said Pyrox.

"I actually have mine too, in case you decided to escape, which you did."

They walked up to the border. Hysperia walked right through, and Pyrox stopped, and touched something invisible in the air. "I predicted this," he said. He moved his arms around and chanted, and he disappeared, and reappeared seconds later, clutching his head with pain. "This prevents teleportation through it. Well, only one choice. 'Devising the perfect counterspell can be an art in and of itself, but in a pinch, magic can always be drowned out by more magic.'"

"Where'd you hear that?" asked Hysperia.

"On an adventure," Pyrox said.

He knew this was dangerous, because he wasn't skilled in wielding raw magic like clerics, druids, and warlocks. He gathered all his strength and magic, and blasted it at the wall. It exploded and sent pain like a million needles made of light stabbing his front. He could _see_ the gap, the edges shimmering and closing up again. He dove through, just as it became too small for him behind him.

"You've been bruised," Hysperia said, and she touched his chest, and Pyrox recoiled.

"We're out," said Pyrox. "And we've got a full day of head start."

XXXXXXXXXX

At the other side of the wall/border...

"You say you've got a way to get in?" asked Malfire.

"Oh, even more than that," said Dark Spyro. "Just watch." He turned into a dart made of shadow and shot right through the border and disappeared as he went through it.

Malfire just looked around in confusion.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ember was just getting into bed - it was evening, after all, and it had been an exhausting day for her. She had to mess with the border spell, boss uncooperative groups around, and fly really fast to avoid a machine's malfunction. Just before she turned out the light, a dart of shadow shot into the room and into her chest, and darted out to take a form that looked almost exactly like her, except with a lot more black scales and much fewer red ones. Ember leaped out at Dark Ember, and Dark Ember said, "Bye-bye," and disappeared. Ember hit the floor and internally cursed at whatever was there. She ordered a reconnaissance mission and that Lightning would be the mission commander. She then fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dark Ember materialized behind Malfire. She said, "I told you I could do more than that."

Malfire inspected her up and down. "So, besides the visible changes, what's happened?"

Dark Ember said, "I no longer have impenetrable scales, have magic, have a mind identical to Ember's except I'm still on your side, and I've retained my memories."

Malfire asked, "So now what?"

"Now we take this wall down."


	10. Chapter 9 - The Second Battle

Chapter 9 - The Second Battle

**Sorry that I couldn't release this chapter sooner, it's just that I've been very preoccupied lately with doing things on the Wings of Fire Fanon wiki and listening to music.**

So, a year passed.

Nothing interesting happened.

The villains didn't get through the wall, the Dark Reflector didn't copy anyone else, Pyrox and Hysperia weren't caught, and everyone battle trained for a year.

What did happen was that we found out hat Ugin was gone, and that Ignitryx was his sister and had come in with the inhabitants of No Man's Land, and that she had a very powerful artifact called the Ruby of the Open Wound.

So maybe some interesting things did happen.

It was scheduled to be our last day in the Enduring Valley.

Little did we know that our enemies had found a way to get through the border.

Little did our enemies know that we were prepared.

So, we were getting ready to march to Tyrannus Swamp and then an army of Eternals marched through the border. There were many of the ones before in the army, but we recognised many of our own dead among them, almost skeletonized and coated with lazotep. We arranged ourselves into our formation and met the attack.

None of the main villains were there, which made it easier. This was just a first invasion. We were equipped with camouflaged armor, positron rifles, and enchanted weapons. When the first part of the army walked through, we immediately destroyed the first through third ranks and left the fourth through twelfth in tatters with our rifles.

By then, our positron rifles were left without the hydrogen they needed to operate. The total twenty ranks finished marching through the border. Then our infantry went in close range with swords, battleaxes, and horseman's picks. Others stayed back with special crossbows designed to shoot heavy, blunt metal bolts.

The infantry went into a circle formation, like we'd practiced. We finally had a chance to see what the Eternals would actually do in this situation. They marched up close to our troops, like we expected, and our troops retreated. A cannon shell went into the Eternals' formation, rekilling most of them and scattering the survivors. Lightning was behind the cannon that fired it, looking as heroic as ever with his blindfold blowing in the wind. Every Eternal that endured it got back up and were promptly knocked back to the ground, where they were destroyed. We had won the Second Battle of the Omniorban War with no casualties.

We had won, but still needed to recharge and reload our weapons. We brought our rifles to the charging station, and Ember notified us that our attack was postponed for three months while we gathered information.

Oh, okay.

Hmm...

Any interesting suggestions for future events, readers?

Sorta joking, sorta not.

From what I've inferred, events in the future can affect events in the past. (Don't ask me how, it just works this way. Magic is weird.)

So, anyway, we had just re-prepared our positron rifles, and everyone went back to battle training.

Everyone except us, that is.

Blade, Ember, Spyro, Lightning, Cynder, and I met up at Boundary Mountain.

If you're wondering why I always refer to Lightning as "Lightning" and not "Dad," it's because he insists.

Ember asked us, "What are your thoughts on this?"

Spyro said, "We should take them out _now_. We just _destroyed_ a bunch of their soldiers."

Lightning and I said, simultaneously, "I think it's a good idea to wait."

Lightning said, "The troops need to rest."

Blade said, "I think it's a good idea to send reconnaissance missions, but I think that the attack date should be flexible."

Cynder said, "I don't know anything about war. I can't help."

"I'll bring these arguments to my father," Ember said, and flew off.

Blade and Lightning walked off, talking, around the boundary. Cynder walked towards the other end of the valley.

I said, "Spyro, your relationship with Ember seems...different lately."

"No, no, it's nothing. Nothing at all," Spyro responded quickly.

I walked off towards Lightning and Blade. "Suit yourself."

I asked, "Hey, D-Lightning? Can we go see Mom and Tesla?"

He said, "Sure." He waved goodbye to Blade.

XXXXXXXXXX

So, meanwhile, while we had a good time...

XXXXXXXXXX

"I have to admit, I did think that there would be _something_ to eat," Pyrox said.

"Maybe they missed an island somewhere," Hysperia suggested.

"I don't know, maybe? We've stayed on the mainland."

"I mean, why did they burn _everything_? Nearby I can understand, it's strategic, but the _whole continent_?"

"I've got an idea. It might hurt your brain a bit."

"I've seen some pretty crazy -

"Not what I meant!" Pyrox shouted as he cast a spell.

They popped out into a jungle.

"Hah! It worked!" Pyrox said.

**Sorry again for the gap.**


	11. Chapter 10 - Stuff Happens

Chapter 10 - Stuff Happens

Ignitryx waved her gauntleted hand in the air. Sky blue words danced in her vision. She added to them by writing letters with her claw. These were her composite notes on Nicol Bolas.

She moved her fingers together. The notes disappeared. A different set of notes appeared, with a hologram of a twisted, elongated octahedron, thoroughly labeled. These were her notes on the Ruby of the Open Wound. These notes were much more complete, as she knew a lot more about the Ruby than she knew about her brother.

As she went through her notes again, determined to find anything she forgot, she decided to start some notes on Ugin.

XXXXXXXXXX

Demku meditated, trying to perfect his shielding spell. He took the silver wire bracelet he was holding and put it on. He told the half-elf next to him, "Go over there and shoot me."

The half-elf, Prince Darren Andonnel, walked to the line, nocked an arrow to his bow, and shot. The arrow broke right above Demku's skin. Demku said, "Now hit me with a spell."

A line of fire came out of Darren's hand, and slid off of the air half an inch above Demku's shoulder like it would slide off glass.

_Now, I'm so close. Cue trial #100!_ Demku thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nicol Bolas paced. "Why haven't they come back yet?" he asked.

"If you were to ask me, I'd say that they killed them all," Dark Ember said.

"I sent four hundred soldiers on a scouting mission while they weren't prepared. Could they possibly have killed all of them?"

"Why don't you cast a spell to find out?"

"You're right. They did," said Nicol Bolas, after waiting a second to cast a spell. He had...mostly recovered from the madness Ember had inflicted on him.

"What did I tell you about those positron rifles?" Malfire said, poking his head in and going out again.

Nicol Bolas asked, "Well, do you know how to make one?"

Malfire came back in and said, "No, that was one of Blade's most heavily guarded secrets."

Nicol Bolas attempted to cast a spell to take this from her mind. He slowly, quietly started to cackle, then shook his head and stopped.

"I was about to say that it wouldn't work. She's a robot. Also, her code and memory is encrypted at so many levels. Even if you managed to get past all of it and the block that she's a robot, the fundamental language that she is built on is nothing but ones and zeroes, and it'll change every day or if it detects you. There's no getting into her mind."

"What about you?" Nicol Bolas asked.

"I sense a horrible idea coming up," said Malfire. Nicol Bolas started doing the classic evil laughter, and Malfire just ran straight out of there.

XXXXXXXXXX

I had a great time with my parents and sister. I actually did, even though, as usual, my mom cooked too much food and Tesla (that's my sister) did her spacing out thing. You're not supposed to do that at a picnic!

Anyway, we went back home and I had gone on my way. I was lost in thought, and I bumped into a human. "Oops, sorry!" I said.

"Oh, OK." the person said. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Cupro," I said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Owen," said the boy.

It was then that I noticed the hole in reality shaped like a ripped hole in a page in front of us. "Uhh...what's that?" I asked.

"A portal," he said matter-of-factly. "I'm trying to make a dimensional door, but I can't."

I was confused. I asked, "Did you used to be able to do that?"

"Yes."

"Can you do anything else?"

He turned into a blur. Before I could respond, an upside-down wheelbarrow was on top of me. When I got it off, I saw a blur going around. The blur stopped and turned back into Owen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Demku put his armor and a necklace on. Attempt #100.

Several people attacked him at once, from all directions in a bunch of different ways.

Nothing worked.

_Success!_


	12. Chapter 11 - Out of the Shell

Chapter 11 - Out of the Shell

**It's been a while. Sorry. I have stuff to do and deadlines to meet. I've been writing for almost 9 months now! I cherish your continual support.**

_Three months later…_

We were prepared. For the second time. We actually got the army together this time with no interruptions. We got all our big weapons, regular weapons, and armor including the magical strike force shielding necklaces Demku had made.

Then we marched out of our bubble.

As Ember walked out, she felt a stab in her head. _Ouch..._ she thought.

Poisonous thoughts swirled around in her brain. She cast a spell to destroy them. The headache subsided, and she looked up. Owen flew in a jetpack and grabbed the air. He dove down to the ground and tore the air, forming a gigantic portal through which the army could go through.

Thousands of people went through the portal. Supertanks and antimatter ballistas wheeled through. War hovercrafts and fighter jets few through. When Ember was sure the last person went through, she went through herself, and the portal closed up.

The army looked around. Yes, that was Mount Rebellious, and that was Tyrannus Swamp, but where were our enemies?

A voice came out of nowhere. It said, "I'll give you a hint. We're that way."

Nothing pointed, the voice just spoke.

Well, _that_ was annoying.

Ember sighed. Seriously?! They did all of this for nothing?

_Wait a second..._ She could cast a spell to find out where they were!

She waved her hands in the air. The spell couldn't tell her where the villains were for some reason or another, but it made a glowing arrow pointing in a direction opposite where the sun rose. Ember saw me and Owen talking, and I flew over. I said to her, "Owen can't help us right now. He can only open portals to places he's been." I then flew off.

I talked to Owen a bit more, and he took off. He was gone for a few minutes. When he came back, he talked to Ember. He said, "Whew, am I hungry! I couldn't find anything. I walked for miles until I hit an invisible wall. I couldn't get through, even with my portals."

Ember said, "Okay, there should be some food in your jetpack. Give your report to Lightning. Could you open a portal _to_ the wall?"

Owen said, "Yes, I could. Thanks." and went to Lightning. He talked a bit, and Lightning nodded his head quite a lot.

Owen made another huge portal to a place that looked almost exactly like the place we were, except with no rocks strewn across the ground.

Ember went up to the place where she suspected the invisible wall to be, and she knocked. Yup, Owen was definitely right.

She yelled, "We are putting this under siege!"

The troops wheeled up the antimatter ballistas, catapults, disintegration cannons, and other various medieval, futuristic, and magical big weapons.

And then an army of Eternals and plant elementals appeared out of the invisible wall. Then a blue-rock-coated bipedal dragon stepped out. Ugin. Eternalized.

**I am going to take a break from writing this. Maybe you can check back in mid-March.**

**If you absolutely **_**must**_ **see the current progress, that is at ****{REMOVED}****. You stalkers.**


	13. Chapter 12 - The Third Battle

Chapter 12 - The Third Battle

**I'm back! I thank you all for waiting so long. Sorry about all the {CENSORED} in the past few chapters. I had a hard time thinking of good stuff to write. **_**Hopefully**_ **this is better.**

Both armies charged. The Eternals fought well, but not well enough. About half the number of our troops compared to the Eternals and elementals fell.

Ugin shot bolts of light at us, and mostly at Ignitryx. Ignitryx blocked them with the Ruby of the Open Wound, which was floating over the tip of her tail. Then many beams of light came out of the Ruby, and struck some Eternals down. Before Ugin could do anything else, Ignitryx charged at him and punched him in the snout, knocking him over onto the wall.

While this was happening, Demku was working on disabling the camouflaging wall that we were sure our enemies were hiding behind. He was sitting on it, so he would know when it worked.

We where using lasers, magic, and whatever weapons we had at this point.

At the start, it was a 2:1 ratio of Eternals and elementals dying to our troops dying, but now it was closer to 4:1.

XXXXXXXXXX

Malfire walked around the corner. "Why'd you call-" he started.

"We're relocating," said Nicol Bolas.

"What?" Malfire whined. "We've relocated once already!"

"We're relocating, and there is nothing you can do about it," Nicol Bolas said. "And I've set a whole bunch of spells up, so when this happens, they will all trigger and ruin our enemies."

Malfire grumbled and left.

XXXXXXXXXX

As we started to be sure we would win this battle, Demku fell as the whole opposing army disappeared.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I'm going to find out," Ember said. She put her talon out, and it clicked. She tried again. It clicked again. "Those JERKS!" she shouted. (Actually, she said something much less polite than "jerks," but I've substituted for it because this is made for everyone down to eleven-year-olds.)

"They took away my magic!" shouted Ember.

"They reduced mine as well," said Ignitryx.

"Well, can you do a tracking spell?" Lightning asked emotionlessly.

Ignitryx said, "Su...r...wait, they've protected themselves from magic," Ignitryx said after she tried to cast a spell, getting visibly more angry.

"This is getting us nowhere!" shouted Ember.

You're probably thinking, _Yeah, tell me about it. Almost nothing's happened in the last few chapters._

Well, yeah, there's a reason they were short.

A glowing bright green plane of criss-crossing lines unexpectedly appeared parallel to the ground, like a grid, or a coordinate plane. Sections then got higher or lower, until it became a map of valleys and mountains, shown in the distorted squares. It then lowered itself until it was a few feet above the ground.

A sphere (more like a dot) appeared on top of a peak. Then, words started to appear.

They read:

Seamount Nivomus Mons

Elevation/Depth: -4034ft/4034ft

Location: 54.21 miles from Mount Rebellious, 210.19° from sunrise location, 8.3 miles from nearest coast

Status: Protected; in air bubble; residence of Nicol Bolas, Malfire, the Dark Reflector, 3069 Eternals, and 975 plant elementals

"Well, I guess we know where we're going next," said Cynder, with a half-smile.

The 3D map zoomed out. Many more landforms rushed in, and they got smaller. A second dot appeared. Over it, more words appeared:

Fici Plain

Elevation/Depth: 207ft/-207ft

Location: 4.13 miles from Mount Rebellious, 29.74° from sunrise location

Status: Open; site of the Third Battle; currently harbors an army of 999

"Quite convenient," said Ignitryx.

More words appeared:

Quite purposefully.

"Alright, let's go," said Ember.

XXXXXXXXXX

One day later...

The sun lit up the pink and purple clouds in the evening sky of orange and red. The water shot beads of light in our direction. The small orange rocks behind us cast shadows miles long. The water looked like it was shaped from fire. In the last glimmers of the sun setting behind the infinite landscape, a plume of water and rock mimicked a whale's breathing on the horizon, and then rock rained down like slow meteors into the ocean.

"We're setting up camp here!" shouted Ember.

We set up camp and Ignitryx made some boats with magic through the night.

The next morning, we got into the boats. They were canoes with no paddles. As soon as we were ready, they magically accelerated toward our destination.

And as we reached it, a whirlpool formed and we all were sucked in.


	14. Chapter 13 (Sort Of) - Land Ho!

Chapter 13 (Sort Of) - Land Ho!

**For those of you who don't remember, Dark Spyro is the Dark Reflector.**

I (Cupro) regained consciousness and coughed up water. I swear, if they did this just to be unpleasant, I was gonna...

Spyro helped me up before I could swear.

I shook water off my talons and spines. As far as I could tell, everyone was either spitting out water or helping someone else up.

OK, I should probably back up.

XXXXXXXXXX

The ENTIRE ARMY was sucked into that whirlpool. We were shot through a four-thousand-foot jet of water and dropped into a gigantic air bubble more or less centered on the seamount, which was bubbling lava out of it.

The drop when we were in the air could have easily been two or three dozen feet, as we fell at almost the edge of the bubble. In the center, the dome was several hundred feet tall.

So, yeah, short summary.

XXXXXXXXXX

In twenty minutes, we managed to wake everyone up, and I was surprised that we weren't attacked. We sent scouts (including Lightning) to see what was going on. Only Lightning returned.

And of course he managed to spy on our main opponents.

His report:

"Malfire is mainly whining like an idiot that he can't attack us now-"

"I can imagine," said Blade.

"-Nicol Bolas is setting up a plan which involves the elementals, the Ætherplane, and that gem over there-"

He gestured towards the Ruby of the Open Wound and Ignitryx smothered a laugh.

"-and the Dark Reflector was being very secretive, so I don't know what it's planning."

Ignitryx is the most powerful and strongest of all of us, and the Dark Reflector could turn into an evil copy of anyone...

Go figure.

And then the seafloor started to rise...and rise...and rise.


	15. Set Fire To the Sky

Set Fire To the Sky

NerdOut

**All these songs (including the original ones I made parodies of) not made by me can be found on YouTube.**

Another world to master.

A natural disaster.

I want it all, I want it all, I want it all!

Another storm is churning.

The ground we're on is burning.

I never fall, I never fall, I never fall!

I love these flames!

I got this fire inside!

Take my aim!

Gonna set fire to the sky!

Flames!

I got this fire inside!

Take my aim!

Gonna set fire to the sky!

Fire to the sky!

A desert filled with vengeance,

Breathing life to legends.

I'll never run, I'll never run, I'll never run!

Struggle through

The wasteland.

Air's too dry

To taste it.

You feel the sun, you feel the sun, you feel the sun!

I love these flames!

I got this fire inside!

Take my aim!

Gonna set fire to the sky!

Flames!

I got this fire inside!

Take my aim!

Gonna set fire to the sky!

Fire to the sky!

Another world to master.

A natural disaster.

I want it all, I want it all, I want it all!

I love these flames!

I got this fire inside!

Take my aim!

Gonna set fire to the sky!

Flames!

I got this fire inside!

Take my aim!

Gonna set fire to the sky!

Gonna set fire to the sky!

Flames!

I got this fire inside!

Take my aim!

Gonna set fire to the sky!

Fire to the sky!


	16. Chapter 14 - Omnibus Idem, Pars I

Chapter 14 - Omnibus Idem, Pars I

**(For those of you wondering, the title is Latin for "The Conclusion For All, Part 1.")**

The top of the air bubble broke out into open sky, but the ground kept on rushing toward the heavens.

The ground stopped moving when it became an island, miles away from the mainland. The seamount, at this point a volcano, erupted, spewing hot rock and ash everywhere.

The Eternals came out from around the mountain, then the elementals, with Nicol Bolas, Malfire, and the Dark Reflector (Dark Ember) following.

Blade shouted into her device, "Release the nukes!"

Three megacopters dropped missiles, as Demku made a shield around our army.

{THIS SECTION HAS BEEN REMOVED BECAUSE THE LONG, GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF THE VIOLENCE THAT FOLLOWS IS NOT APPROPRIATE FOR T-RATED STORIES.}

So, yeah, we nuked them.

Somehow, though, at least half of the opposing army survived.

The fighter jets that were above us the whole time bombed the rest of the Eternals and elementals. Several beams of magic came out of the other army and struck the jets down. They crashed into the Eternals.

The Eternals used all kinds of ancient-looking weapons and magic. We blew up whole sections of their army with antimatter ballistas, but not fast enough. Soon they where at our noses. We managed to hold them off with positron rifles for a little while longer, but they inevitably broke through our ranks. They fought much better than the ones we had encountered already. I noticed, though, that the Eternals did not kill any of our troops. The elementals took the finishing blows.

Light from the armies went into Nicol Bolas, who was busy blasting through our ranks with magic. The flying Eternals met us in the sky, knocking us to the ground to be killed by the elementals. Our numbers where reduced to only a few hundred in thirty minutes.

Then, the armies were torn apart by magic.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Stop," Primus said. Why couldn't anyone ever settle anything without war?

His army of modrons came up behind him, out of the ocean.

He faced the two armies.

"Stop this fighting," Primus said again.

One voice, out of the army that wasn't mainly blue and green, with very discernable conviction, said, "They want to rule this world and destroy us all!"

And then the other army broke through the wall and attacked him.

XXXXXXXXXX

An advanced, futuristic robot walked out of the ocean. He said something, and then a whole bunch of other robots, some spheres, some cubes, some pyramids, some irregularly shaped, came out of the ocean as well.

Someone else said something, and the Eternals broke through their wall and attacked the robots.

As all this was happening, I was walking backwards. As I almost got out, I was held up by the neck.

I saw that The Frost Beast was doing this. "Where is Pyrox?" he demanded.

I pointed vaguely. "That way," I choked out. "I think."

He dropped me, muttered something, looked toward the first robot, and disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pyrox was hunting in this island jungle. He had been living here for three months, so he knew his way around.

As he pushed through foliage with a boa constrictor (you couldn't be picky in the jungle if you wanted to survive), he saw a flash of light, and The Frost Beast materializing.

Pyrox jumped through ferns, around trees, and under fallen branches to get to Hysperia.

She said, "What's the-

Pyrox said, "No time to explain!" He then hugged/tackled her and teleported off the island.

XXXXXXXXXX

The robots attacked the Eternals after the Eternals attacked them. The playing field was a lot more even now, though it was still tipping in our opponents' favor.

I saw Pyrox and Hysperia just appear out of nowhere. I said, "Wait a-

Pyrox ran off, and Hysperia followed after a few seconds of looking bewildered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pyrox ran through the army, shielding himself from looks, trying to contact his android body. _Ah, there you are,_ he thought when he found him.

_Yes,_ he thought back.

_What-no, how did you get here?_

_I snuck around. I find it funny you simply forgot about me for a full fifteen months. Gave me some time to think and reflect._

_On what?_

_On...my memories before I was forced into your service._

_Your...OW!_ Pyrox thought as a huge headache went through his skull.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pyrox's android form stopped.

He saw him. Everglade-44. Primus.

The one who had BETRAYED him.

Hate flashed through his mind, enough for him to think straight for once in his life.

He ripped free from his magical constraints. Hishatehishatehishate... drove him.

He jumped into the air, holding up his longsword to strike. He turned into a humongous fireball. He crashed into Primus, knocking him into the sea, hacking at him with his sword, and creating an enormous explosion of fire and lightning that destroyed them both.


	17. It's Time To Fight

It's Time to Fight

By CuproTheDragon

Parody of "Take Back the Night" by TryHardNinja

To the tune of "Take Back the Night":

I awake to a world with everything, but nothing's true.

I used to live in my own world, then my world had to move.

Here in my blissful ignorance there's nothing left for me to do.

It's easier to escape but today,

Today we got to.

Back to back, side to side.

We stand together, unified.

This whole world, out loud it cries.

It has wept oceans from the skies.

What we have to do to hear the truth,

This world dying in its youth.

We all agree, we have to try.

It's time,

It's time to fight.

It's time to fight.

Being chased by enemies to face head on or be consumed.

Reaching out for something, all I can think, nothing to lose.

Paybacks left too long unpaid, but today,

Today we got to.

Back to back, side to side.

We stand together, unified.

This whole world, out loud it cries.

It has wept oceans from the skies.

What we have to do to hear the truth,

This world dying in its youth.

We all agree, we have to try.

It's time,

It's time to fight.

It's time to fight.

Whoa oh oh oh

Whoa oh oh oh

It's time to fight.

Whoa oh oh oh

Whoa whoa whoa whoa

{PAUSE}

So find your past, it's time to fight.

It's time to fight.

Whoa oh oh oh

Whoa oh oh oh

It's time to fight.

Whoa oh oh oh

Whoa whoa whoa whoa

What we have to do to hear the truth,

This world dying in its youth.

We all agree, we have to try.

It's time,

It's time to fight. (whoa oh oh oh)


	18. Chapter 15 - Omnibus Idem, Pars II

Chapter 15 - Omnibus Idem, Pars II

The explosion engulfed the modrons, completely obliterating every last one of them. The lightning struck many Eternals and elementals, killing the Eternals and setting the elementals on fire. One arc of lightning jumped from the explosion to many, many miles away, over the horizon.

Pyrox palmed the Lunar Stone and sent up a wall of ice, blocking the fire from getting to our troops. The Eternals crashed through it, freezing halfway through. Ugin the Eternal smashed it all, falling to the ground. Malfire charged through, knocking over Pyrox and attacking us. Nicol Bolas blasted lines through our army, and melted the last remnants of the wall. The rest of the Eternals and elementals marched through, killing anyone in their way.

Nicol Bolas ran, stomping on our troops like they were grass. He socked Ignitryx in the stomach, and Ignitryx shot a beam of fire at him out of the Ruby.

Megacopters above shot missiles at the elementals before they were shot down. Supertanks shot positron beams from their antimatter ballistas.

Nicol Bolas grabbed the Ruby and immediately recoiled, as he had gotten a very bad magical burn from doing so.

Ignitryx said, "Oh, dear brother, did you truly think that I would do that if you could simply take it?"

A forked golden spear materialized in Nicol Bolas's hand. He stabbed Ignitryx with it, and its two prongs went through her stomach, and Nicol Bolas broke her neck while she was in shock.

Ignitryx fell limp to the ground.

Malfire jumped me and Lightning. Lightning flipped him over, and I tried to shoot him with my laser pistols, but missed. Dragonbane flew down and scooped him up, knocking us into the water. Topaz descended on him, but he crunched her into the ground, Dragonbane being heavier.

A giant anvil then fell from the sky onto Topaz, destroying her. Dark Ember flew up, slinging spells at us. We dove behind a rock to shield ourselves.

Our numbers were reduced to about 100 now, and our enemies counted in at 1,600.

Nicol Bolas blasted a black ray of magic at Spyro, who was exposed, and blew him backwards into the ground. Spyro was seriously injured.

XXXXXXXXXX

**{WARNING! KISSING ALERT!}**

Ember picked Spyro up in her arms. "Spyro..." she said, and started to cry. Spyro was barely conscious, and his breathing was erratic. He was close to death.

Spyro was crying from the pain. He said, "Ember, listen."

Ember leaned over, still crying. She was too much in despair to speak.

Spyro wrapped his arms around Ember's neck and pulled himself up into a kiss.

Ember's tearing eyes opened in dampened surprise. They closed again and she cried and hugged Spyro harder.

When they seperated, Spyro said, "I do love you. I was too afraid to say it earlier. I just wanted you to know before I went." He broke into a fit of coughing.

Ember squeezed him harder than she had ever done anything before. She didn't want him to go. She was in denial, even as Spyro's heartbeat faded away and disappeared. Her true love was dying in her arms, and she couldn't do anything about it.

Something burned deep inside her. Sorrow, pain, and anger melded into one, and a wave of pure power blasted out from her, returning her magic and more. All of her allies, living or dead, where shot into the sky, and a ball of darkness formed around her, and a bolt of black lightning shot out and struck Dark Ember down.

XXXXXXXXXX

A fuzzy black sphere lifted into the sky, and I was launched up. (I have no idea why. No one tells me anything.) A form of black energy resembling lightning came out of the sphere and hit Dark Ember, turning her/it into a cloud of darkness.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pyrox saw what was happening. He shouted, "Hysperia, fly, fly fly!"

Hysperia followed him into the sky. The ball of darkness he saw earlier turned into a ball of light. Lightning struck the ground and jumped around, until it covered the ground, the army we were trying to destroy, and the villains, trapping them in place.

Water swirled out of the ocean, forming a dome above the island. Everyone, including our enemies, was thrown onto the ground where the First Battle happened, which, after this ordeal, we named the Bloodstained Battleground and to which we never returned.

All of our allies came back to life and were taken up towards us. The Eternals' lazotep armor was being peeled off by an invisible force. They simply became dead bodies, and came back to life.

Fire rushed towards us, creating trees. Pyrox realized that Ember had just cast a worldwide time reversal spell. As this was happening, our enemies simply disintegrated, not leaving a trace that they ever existed in this world.

XXXXXXXXXX

**{WARNING! KISSING ALERT!}**

The Ætherplane was reversed to the state it was the day it was created.

So, we...we won?

The ball of light dispersed and Ember and Spyro were revealed, flying, Spyro brought back to life.

Spyro and Ember kissed, happy for the first time in more than a year.

_Why does there always have to be a kiss at the end of these stories?_ I thought.

So, we won!

**Hallelujah! Sorry, I couldn't help saying that, even though I'm an atheist. We won, and I'm done with story number 2!**

**Love you all,**

_CuproTheDragon_


End file.
